Sasuke Uchiha
Also see the original: Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha was once a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He was a member of Team Kakashi before he defected and joined Orochimaru. Background Before the start of the series, Sasuke was a genin of the Hidden Leaf Village with Team Kakashi. For unknown reasons he eventually defected and joined Orochimaru in order to gain power from him. Appearance Sasuke has black hair, which spikes up in the back and has bangs framing his face. He has onyx eyes and a very pale complexion. He wears a white, long-sleeved short that is open at the chest. He also has black pants, with blue cloth wrapped around his waste and tied in place with purple rope. He keeps the black scabbard of his sword at his back. When Sasuke activates the first stage of his Curse Mark, his body becomes imprinted with black marks that resemble fire. Upon activation of his Second Stage, Sasuke's skin turns gray, and his hair turns blue and grows down to his waist. His sclera turn black, while the rest of his eye retains the Sharingan. Sasuke also grows a pair of large wings out of his back. The wings themselves are shaped like hands, which have webbing between the 'fingers'. Personality Sasuke is a cold, calculating, intelligent individual who is able to see a given situation for exactly what it is. He is not ruled by emotions, entities which he displays very little of through the course of the series. While he is confident in his own abilities, Sasuke shows awareness of other shinobis' powers, and the dangers that they may pose to him. Upon facing Matt Withau, Sasuke decided to kill Matt due to his dormant Rinnegan, and the risk the boy may present later on. Sasuke is also very intuitive, as he was able to determine the existence of Matt's Rinnegan, as well as the fact that he was on the same team as his old comrade, Naruto Uzumaki, without Matt having to say so. Sasuke is a brutal fighter, and he will use all means at his disposal to destroy his opponent without giving them a chance to fight back. However, while he will do his best to eliminate his enemy as quickly as possible, he is not above complementing them should they manage to impress him with their skill. Sasuke once called Naruto his best friend, although he expresses annoyance at Naruto's persistent attempts at bringing him back to the Hidden Leaf. Sasuke is reserved about his past, not talking about it to anyone, let alone strangers. When Matt asked him why he left the Leaf, Sasuke became angry, attacking Matt with all his power. Abilities Sasuke has been heralded by many as being a powerful shinobi. He has been stated to possess the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, and it is said that he created the Lion's Barrage technique. In the short skirmish he was shown participating in, he possesses incredible speed as well as powerful attack strength. He is a brutal attacker and will send an enemy flying back without a hint of warning. Upon the first few paragraphs of his first fight in the series, Sasuke demonstrated himself to be an immensely powerful adversary for Matt, even with the latter's use of the Rinnegan. Sasuke possesses multiple talents, which he backs up with blinding speed that surpasses even Matt's own. Sasuke's battle style revolves around throwing his enemy off with speed, and then hitting them from their blind spot with powerful ninjutsu or taijutsu. Ninjutsu Sasuke has shown incredible prowess with Lightning Style techniques. He knows the Chidori, something which he has demonstrated great proficiency in using. Along with the base technique, Sasuke has also learned many variants to the jutsu in order to greatly enhance his versatility in the line of combat. Sasuke can fire off a volley of needles using the Chidori Senbon, and he can also create a length of electricity to pierce his opponent from a distance. He can also generate a channel of electricity across the ground to electrocute his opponents, paralyzing them upon contact and leaving them open for the kill. While having not displayed as many powerful techniques, Sasuke has also proven himself to be knowledgeable in Fire Style techniques as well. Taijutsu Sasuke is a masterful hand-to-hand combatant, backed up with his speed which gives him the ability to send his opponents flying effortlessly. Sasuke can take on Matt with his bare hands and not allow the latter to gain any kind of advantage through the course of an extended taijutsu skirmish. Swordsmanship Sasuke's primary form of close-range combat involves the use of his sword, which he wields with great proficiency. Sasuke has deadly accuracy with his sword, being able to slash at an opponent with great speed and precision. While his sword is lethal enough on its own, Sasuke can imbue the blade with his Lightning chakra to greatly increase its killing power. When this is done, Sasuke can cleave the blades off of normal weapons completely without effort. Sharingan Due to his Uchiha lineage, Sasuke possesses the Sharingan. While it has not been shown what kinds of abilities the kekkei-genkai offers him. The basic copying properties of the eye jutsu allow him to increase his already-great battle skills much further, giving him the ability to battle against the Rinnegan-wielding Matt without sustaining injury. Curse Mark Sasuke was given a Curse Mark by his mentor Orochimaru as a sample of the power that Orochimaru can give him. Upon activation, the Curse Mark spreads across his body, taking the shape of many black marks shaped like fire on his skin. The Curse Mark enhances Sasuke's abilities even further, strengthening his combat abilities far beyond normal limits. With this extension of his powers in effect, Sasuke easily overpowered the Rinnegan-baring Matt and all of his ninjutsu skills. However, should someone be strong enough to stand against his Curse Mark state, Sasuke can evolve the mark to a Second Stage. When this is done, Sasuke's physical body is transformed: his skin turns gray, and his hair turns blue and grows down to his waist. The sclera of his eyes turn black while he retains the Sharingan. The biggest part of this transformation is that Sasuke grows a pair of wings out of his back. The wings are shaped like hands, with webbing between the 'fingers'. When this transformation occurs, Sasuke's power increases by several orders of magnitude, to the point where he can fight a barer of Rinnegan without sustaining a scratch. When Sasuke's Second Stage is active, he is granted access to the Black Chidori, a much more powerful version of the Chidori technique. While the full power of the technique has not been shown, it is probable that the Black Chidori is a one-hit-kill technique. Story Sasuke has been mentioned several times throughout the series, however he was never actually seen until Chapter 48. Season Three Sasuke is first shown in a battle with Mathew Withau. Sasuke's speed and strength quickly over power Matt, who is left on the ground and unable to defend himself. Sasuke appears next to him and states that he should kill Matt, otherwise he may be a problem later. Sasuke then pulls out his sword, and swings it at Matt's back. The scene cuts to a skip back in time, and the results of the battle are not shown. As Season Three progresses and catches up to the meeting between Matt and Sasuke, Matt searches Orochimaru's hideout for Sasuke. He finds him sleeping in a room in the hideout, and as Sasuke asks who is there, he blows up the hideout. As the smoke settles, Sasuke stares down at Matt while he recovers from the blast. Sasuke and Matt face off, and Sasuke's superior battle skills far outclass Matt in every category. However, Matt remains strong, and his abilities with his Rinnegan peek Sasuke's interest. Upon learning of Matt's possession of the legendary eye jutsu, Sasuke reveals his Sharingan, shocking Matt because of his sensei's possession of the same technique. Sasuke explains that the Sharingan is a kekkei-genkai of the Uchiha clan, and that how Kakashi obtained the ability is a mystery. Sasuke and Matt continue to battle, and Sasuke continuously beats Matt back with his powerful ninjutsu and taijutsu skills. Matt is in awe at Sasuke's strength as he fruitlessly tries to maintain an offensive. Sasuke asks Matt what village he is from, and upon learning that he is from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sasuke asks if Naruto Uzumaki is on the same team as him. Matt confirms this, and while Sasuke is annoyed, he quickly puts this aside, stating that he can no longer go easy on Matt. As a beginning of a demonstration of his full powers, Sasuke activates his Curse Mark. Matt is shocked to see this, asking Sasuke what he is. Sasuke responds that he is a Shinobi, just like Matt, and he explains his Curse Mark that was a gift from Orochimaru as a promise of power. Matt asks Sasuke why he wants all this power, and Sasuke becomes angry. He shouts at Matt that it is none of his business, and Sasuke attacks him in a rage. While Matt is able to avoid any fatal blows, he is repeatedly injured by Sasuke's jutsu all while being unable to perform any sufficient counterattack. Matt tries several strategies to fight Sasuke, including Rasengan and traps involving fire-kunai, but Sasuke is able to counter all of it. Matt finally decides to use the Fire Style: Volcanic Crater, his most powerful jutsu which destroys all that is left of Orochimaru's hideout. However, Sasuke survives the jutsu, and he has transformed into the Second Stage of his Curse Mark. Matt is appalled by this sight, and is even more so when Sasuke grows a pair of wings to go with his transformation. Sasuke then attacks Matt, and in his injured and exhausted state, Matt is unable to wage an effective counterattack. Matt uses several last-resort strategies in his efforts to defeat Sasuke, finally using the Lion's Barrage. This last technique has significant effect in injuring Sasuke, although the rogue ninja is not down for good. Sasuke uses the Black Chidori against Matt, who is unable to dodge or defend due to his injuries. However, Sasuke's injuries cause his technique to diminish to an ordinary Chidori, which hits Matt directly. While Matt survives the jutsu, he is unable to fight, and Sasuke prepares to deal the finishing blow with one last Chidori. However, the other members of Team Kakashi arrive on scene to face Sasuke. Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi appear as well, and the three of them retreat, leaving the members of Team Kakashi behind. Category:Character